


Hey, what’re you doing tomorrow?

by TechnicalError101



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Definitely out of character I’m sorry, Fluff, Hermitship, If you know, M/M, coco pops, no beta we die like men, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalError101/pseuds/TechnicalError101
Summary: Grian rescues some cereal and somehow gets a date, Ren couldn’t be happier to have slipped on ice.
Relationships: Grian/Ren, Grian/Rendog, Grian/Renthedog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Hey, what’re you doing tomorrow?

Grian pulled his coat tighter over his sweater as he made his way across the street to the convenience store, he regretted not putting on his boots, it was cold and the snow was starting to seep into his shoes. He remembered Mumbo had scolded him for doing the same thing a week ago. 

A skidding sound and a startled shout pulled him from his thoughts, Grian looked around confused for a moment before he spotted a man laying on his back in the middle of sidewalk.  
He moved to help and started walking over, quietly he picked up some Coco Pops that had escaped from their grocery bag.  
Grian glanced at the man still lying on the ground.  
He wore a long brown winter coat and.. Sunglasses? In the middle of winter?

“Hey, you uh, you alright?” He asked slowly, giving the other a quizzical look. 

“Hah, yeah I’m alright. I just, need a moment y’know?”

Grian half expected to get nothing in return to his question.  
He smirked behind his scarf and said  
“So you don’t mind if I take these Coco Pops?”

Suddenly the man shot up from the ground, his sunglasses crooked he said “My Coco Pops!”

Grian handed the cereal back and giggled. This wasn’t what he expected when he came to get some milk and instant coffee.  
“Do you want help picking up?” He asked, looking around at some groceries that had escaped with the cereal. 

The other man, fully off the ground and wiping of some snow with one hand and holding a nearly full grocery bag in the other. “That’d be awesome!”  
-  
Grian pulled down his scarf, smiling at the Wearing-Sunglasses-Midwinter-Man as he handed him the last of the runaway groceries  
“I think that’s all of them!” He chirped

The man stared at him wide eyed for a moment before shaking his head and accepting the box of pasta with a smile,  
“Thanks dude! Superb smile by the way.”

Grian laughed at that and said “you’re welcome, and thanks”  
He turned to go before a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.  
He looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of sunglasses and a smile looking back at him. 

“Hey, what’re you doing tomorrow? I’ll be here tomorrow at seven if you, y’know, wanna meet up?”  
Grian smiled.  
“Sure” why not?  
The hand left his shoulder and he started walking away again.  
He was a few feet away when a “wait!” Reached his ears.  
He turned around and saw the man waving at him before he set down his grocery bag and cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted  
“Incase there’s two guys waiting for you, my name’s Ren!!”

Grian chuckled and left. Ren, it was a nice name he thought.


End file.
